Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 2
( Popołudnie ... Merios przygnębiony idzie na około muru miasta by przejść przez bramę do miasta ... w tle spokojna muzyka ) ( Za nim skrada się złodziej chcący wbić mu nóż w plecy ) Złodziej : ( Zostaje zestrzelony ) ( Na murze ) Strażnik : Ha ha! Trafiłem ! Łucznik : Już 8 w tym miesiącu ... ( popija herbate ) Merios : ( Wzdycha i kiwa głową ... idzie dalej ) ( Merios dotarł do bramy miasta i wchodzi do środka w tle ludzie na targowisku ) Mieszczan : Ty patrz ! Czy to nie jest ten idiota który nie obronił was przed zbirami ? Kupiec : Tak to ten ! Przez niego zgubiliśmy przy ucieczce cały alkohol który mieliśmy tu dostarczyć ... ( Wszystko cichnie ... dźwięk przerażenia tłumu ... ) Chłop : Co z nim zrobimy ? Mieszczan : Może go zabijemy ? Chłop : Dobry pomysł ! ( wyciąga miecz ) ( Tłum szarżuje na Meriosa w tle okrzyki bojowe ) Merios : ( Opadła szczęńka ) Zbrojny : STAĆ ! ( tłum zatrzymuje się ) ty jesteś Merios ? Merios : Em ... tak ... a o co chodź i... ? Zbrojny : Zostałeś wezwany do lorda Wandre ... mam cię do niego zaprowadzić ... Merios : Przecierz mówiłem wam tyle razy to nie ja ukradłem ten papier toaletowy ! Przecierz dobrze pamiętam jak go krad ... to znaczy nie kradłem ... Zbrojny : Tym razem nie w tej sprawie ... Lord Wandre chce z tobą OSOBIŚCIE poważnie porozmawiać ... ( Merios odchodzi z zbrojnym ) Chłop : Zaraz ! A co z jego rozszarpywaniem przez nas nastrzępy ? Zbrojny : Może innym razem ... ( Dźwięk zawiedzenia tłumu ... wszyscy się rochodzą ) ( Chwile później ... koszarary ... ) ( Merios pod eskortą zbrojnych wchodzi do sali lorda Wandre ... ) Lord Wandre : Witaj Meriosie ... ostatnio poszukiwaliśmy takiego ochotnika jak ty na samobójczą ... to znaczy prostą i łatwą misję ... więc widząc twoje niewątpliwe sukcesy , odwagę i męstwo postanowiliśmy wysłać ciebie byś dowiedział się czegoś więcej na temat poczynań absylów w osadzie niedaleko z tąd na północy ... Merios : Zaraz ... dlaczego wy tego nie zrobicie ? Lord Wandre : Em ... jesteśmy obecnie bardzo zajęci ... ( Moment bycia zajętym ważnynmi sprawami ... wszyscy tańczą i piją w tle bania u cygana ... ) ( Wracając ) Lord Wandre : Tylko ty jesteś w stanie dzięki swej odwadze i perfekcyjności w działaniach , szczególnie tych które oblałe ... to znaczy zakończyłeś sukcesem ... i tą niewątpliwie zakończysz z powodzeniem . Merios : A co dostanę w zamian ? Lord Wandre : 10 sztuk złota ... Merios : Co ? ( Wygraża ręką ) Za taką sumę nawet małym palcem nie ruszę ! Lord Wandre : Właśnie nią ruszyłeś ... Merios : ( cisza ... opuszcza ręke ) Em ... najwyżej za to zapłacicie mi później ... Lord Wandre : No dobra ... w takim razie proponuje ... 10 . 000 sztuk złota ... tytuł najmężniejszego żołnierza w Koren oraz moją posadę ... wystarczy ? ( Merios w pośpiechu wylatuje z sali i biegnie w stronę osady przewracając ludzi po drodzę) Przewrócony mieszczan : To znów ten idota ! Brać go ! ( Tłum godni meriosa ) ( Meriosa biegnie jeszcze szybciej ) Zbrojny : A tak na poważnie czemu go wysyłamy ? Lord Wandre : Jest bezużytecznym źródłem samych problemów więc musiałem się go jakoś pozbyć ... Zbrojny : Nie postawiłeś zbyt dużo jako nagrodę dla niego ? Lord Wandre : Ha ha ha ! Dyplomowani szpiedzy nie byli wstanie zdobyć żadnych informacji a co dopiero on ! Nie ma szanas by wrócił z tamtąd żywy ... nie ... nie ma szans że żywy tam doszedł ... przynajmniej w końcu będe miał spokój ... Zbrojny : A co jeżeli ... mu się ... uda i zdobędzie te tytuły ? Lord Wandre : Wtedy świat czeka zagłada ... wracając do obowiązków ... ( W tle ... Bania u cygana ) ( Merios wychodzi z bramy ... pod murami zagradza mu drogę Herszt bandytów ) Herszt bandytów : Ty ! Teraz nie masz żadnych szans ! ( wyciąga miecz i biegnie w stronę Meriosa ... ) Herszt bandytów : ( zostaje zestrzelony ) ( W tle dźwięki radości na murach ... Meriosa podnosi miecz bandyty ... ) Merios : Hmm ... to się może przy ... ( zostaje zestrzelony ) ... ( W tym samym czasie w Absylskim mieście w kwaterze inkwizycji ... ) ( Sala główna inkwizycji ... w tle muzyka imperium kontratakuje ) ( Do sali wchodzi Główny Inkwizytor ... ) Główny Inkwizytor : Panowie zebraliśmy się tu by omówić bardzo ważną kwestię ... mianowcie w północnej osadzie jest SZPIEG ! A my musimy go unicestwić ... i to z rokazu Absylskiego cesarza ... Pierwszy Inkwizytor : Zaraz zaraz ... z kąt wiesz o tym że w północnej osadzie jest szpieg ? Główny Inkwizytor : Powiedział mi o tym doradca ( Wszyscy patrzą na doradce ) Drugi Inkwizytor : A może to on jest tym szpiegiem ? Główny Inkwizytor : Słuszna uwaga ! ( wyciąga miecz i zabija doradce ) ( Doradca pada martwy na ziemię ) Inkwizytor : Em .. on chyba nie był doradcą ... ( cisza ) Główny Inkwizytor : Hmm to może ty ? ( Zabija obok stojącego inkwizytora ) ( Inkwizytor pada martwy na ziemię ) Drugi Inkwizytor : Nie ... to też nie ten ... Główny Inkwizytor : To już sam nie wiem ... ale mam pomysł ... ( wskazuje na drugiego inkwizytora ) Od dziś zostajesz doradcą ! Drugi Inkwizytor : Naprawdę ? Dzięki ! Zawsze marzyłem o tym by zostać do ... ( zostaje przecięty ) ( Drugi inkwizytor pada martwy na ziemię ) ( Do sali wbiega prawdziwy Doradca ) Doradca : Co się tutaj dzie ... ( zostaje rzucony krzesłem ) Pierwszy Inkwizytor : Em ... to jak teraz dowiemy się kto jest szpiegiem ? Główny Inkwizytor : Chyba potrzebuje więcej doradców ... Trzeci Inkwizytor : Co teraz powiemy cesarzowi ? Główny Inkwizytor : Powiemy że panujemy nad sytułacją ... ( Ktoś wypada przez okno ... dźwięk tłuczonego szkła ...) Główny Inkwizytor : A szpiega się znajdzie nowego ... ( Nagle do sali inkwizycji wpada Absylski zwiadowca ... zdyszany pada na kolana ) Zwiadowca : Panie ! Panie !! Nie ma ani chwili do stracenia ! Dowiedzieliśmy się że z Koren właśnie wyszedł szpie ... ( zostaje zabity ) Główny Inkwizytor : Ha ha ! Właśnie zabiłem szpiega ! ( chowa miecz) Pierwszy Inkwizytor :Tyle że to był nasz szpieg ... Główny Inkwizytor : Ah ... szczegóły ... Trzeci Inkwizytor : On coś wspominał o tym że to z Koren wysłano szpiega ... może powiedzieć coś więcej ? ( Patrzą na martwego zwiadowce ) ( cisza ... zwiadoca martwy leży na ziemi ... ) Pierwszy Inkwizytor : Jakiś taki mało rozmówny ... co robimy ? Trzeci Inkwizytor : Wyślemy do Koren szpiega który zneutralizuje szpiega wroga ! ( Wszyscy patrzą się na martwego zwiadowce ) ( Cisza ... zwiadoca martwy leży na ziemi ... ) Główny Inkwizytor : Eh ! Musimy szybko znaleść nowego szpiega ... hmmm ( rozgląda się po pokoju ... w tle stoją doświadczeni złodzieje i obserwatorzy ... na końcu stoji wieśniak ... ) Główny Inkwizytor : ( Wskazuje na wieśniaka ) Zostajesz naszym szpiegiem ! Pan Bezio : ( Taniec radości ... w tle muzyka zwycięstwa ) KONIEC CZĘŚCI 2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach